Crazed Ikuto Fan Girl
by absolutelies26
Summary: This is what happens when a Tsukiyomi Ikuto fan girl meets Ikuto. Guest Star: Sterling Knight
1. Chapter 1

Fan Girl: …Doo doo doo doo…

The Voice: Hey, I know about your obsession for Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Fan Girl: Doesn't everyone?

The Voice: I also know about your obsession for Sterling Knight.

Fan Girl: What? I don't like Sterling Knight. I mean, he's a cool guy and stuff, but I don't _like _like him.

The Voice: *sigh* Just another Hinamori Amu case.

Fan Girl: Ew. I'm not like _her._ She's annoying.

The Voice: First, you are indecisive about two people.

Fan Girl: I am NOT indecisive about Ikuto and Sterling. It's obvious that Ikuto will win.

The Voice: Next, you deny liking both guys.

Fan Girl: Hey! I _like_ Ikuto and I am NOT denying about liking Sterling because I don't even _like_ like him to begin with.

The Voice: Then, you choose a guy.

Fan Girl: Uh, I've always liked Ikuto from the moment I saw him.

The Voice: After your decision, you go about your daily life but can't help thinking about the guy you didn't choose.

Fan Girl: I am NOT thinking about Sterling right now. Shoot! You tricked me. That doesn't count.

The Voice: And back to denial…

Fan Girl: I am NOT in denial.

The Voice: Sure you aren't…

Fan Girl: I'm NOT! And I can prove it!

The Voice: Sure you can…

Fan Girl: I CAN!

The Voice: I'll be back.

Fan Girl: Okay. Wait, what? I still have to prove that you're wrong! Get back here you stupid voice!

The Voice: I'm back. Miss me?

Fan Girl: Not really. I just got to prove you wrong so you can stop bugging me.

Stranger: Hey, you sort of look like Hotori Tadase, but a girl, nya.

Fan Girl: I don't really care right now. I'm sort of busy trying to prove this voice wrong. *turns around to face stranger* You're—you're Yoru.

Yoru: What's up, nya?

Fan Girl: You're so much more uglier in person.

Yoru: Hey! That's rude! I'm telling Ikuto, nya!

Fan Girl: NO! DON'T tell Ikuto!

Yoru: Bye, nya!

Fan Girl: I hate you, voice.

The Voice: Well, it's not exactly my fault that you insulted Yoru.

Fan Girl: I was caught off guard! That was the first thing that came to my mind!

The Voice: Then, you have a really cruel mind.

Fan Girl: Ugh! Leave me alone!

The Voice: No can do. It's my job to bug people.

Fan Girl: Really?

The Voice: Naw, I was just kidding. I just do it for fun.

Fan Girl: Why you—

Stranger: Yoru says that he was insulted by some girl version of Tadase.

Fan Girl: Yoru, go away! You're so annoying! *turns around* Wait—you're not Yoru…you're Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Ikuto: So?

Fan Girl: Oh. My. God. I love you so much! I'm your biggest fan!

Ikuto: …And I should care because…?

The Voice: She likes you _and_ a guy named Sterling Knight so you should do your best to win her heart.

Fan Girl: Hey! Stop butting in! And how many times do I have to say that I DON'T like Sterling Knight. He's just cute, that's all. You're the only one I love, Ikuto. *bats eyes and tries to look cute*

The Voice: She's also in denial about liking Sterling.

Fan Girl: I am NOT in denial.

The Voice: *sigh* Who will she choose? The cute blond or the perverted cat?

Ikuto: Okay. You are taking this way too far.

Fan Girl: Yeah! _No one_ can compare to Ikuto. He's too awesome!

Ikuto: Wow. That's a first. You are now my official number one fan.

Fan Girl: YAY! *starts to hyperventilate* It's such an honor! I love you, Ikuto!

Ikuto: Yeah, yeah.

The Voice: Hey, creepy girl.

Fan Girl: I'm NOT creepy.

The Voice: Yeah, yeah, whatever.

Ikuto: Don't insult my number one fan. Remember, my mood changes with my tail…

The Voice: …Okay… Anyway, you still have to prove me wrong so I'm going to be back.

Fan Girl: Bringing Yoru back here isn't going to solve anything!

The Voice: *suspicious look* Who said I was bringing back Yoru?

Fan Girl: Then who _are_ you bringing? Hello? Ugh.

Ikuto: So, who's this Sterling guy?

Fan Girl: He's an actor, but don't worry about him. It's _you_ I care about.

The Voice: I'm back!

Fan Girl: Go away!

The Voice: But I brought someone for you!

Fan Girl: Who?

Stranger: Hey, I'm Sterling Knight.


	2. Chapter 2

Fan Girl: You brought Sterling Knight?

The Voice: Yups. Now you can finally prove that I'm wrong.

Fan Girl: How?

Sterling: So, is anyone going to introduce themselves?

The Voice: I'm Billy Bob Joe, but most people *cough* fan girl *cough* call me the voice. I don't really like that name, but I just go with the flow.

Sterling: Aw… I'll call you Billy.

The Voice: Thanks. I really appreciate it. I mean, just because you can only hear my voice, it doesn't mean that I don't have feelings.

Fan Girl: Well, I don't really care whether you have feelings or not because you're really getting on my nerves. Why in the world did you bring Sterling here for?

The Voice: It's a test. If you can resist Sterling, then I will admit that I am wrong. But if you can't, then I win!

Fan Girl: Ugh. Whatever. I will always be Ikuto's number one fan. Forever.

Sterling: Who's Ikuto?

Ikuto: Me.

Sterling: Why are you a cat?

Ikuto: Don't ask.

Sterling: Fine. Whatever. So, that girl's your number one fan, huh?

Ikuto: Yup.

Sterling: She's pretty cute. *turns to fan girl* Hey, little girl!

Fan Girl: I'm NOT a little girl!

Sterling: Yeah, whatever. The point is, do you want to be _my_ number one fan?

Fan Girl: No. I'm only Ikuto's number one fan.

Sterling: Wh-what? You're picking someone else over _me_?

Fan Girl: Yeah. You got a problem with that?

Sterling: *turns to Ikuto* How do you _do_ that?

Ikuto: Do what?

Sterling: Get her to be your number one fan.

Ikuto: I don't know. She just begged me to so I told her yes to shut her up.

Fan Girl: Wait. So I'm not really your number one fan? *cries*

Sterling: That's not fair. If I had told her that, she would have just shrugged me off.

Ikuto: Your point is?

Sterling: Ikuto, I'm going to steal your fan girl if it's the last thing I'll do!

Ikuto: Sure, whatever. I don't really care.

Sterling: *comes back with blue cat ears and tail*

Fan Girl: *wails* That look only works for Ikuto! …But _he_ doesn't even care about me.

Sterling: Look what you've done! *walks over to comfort fan girl* It's okay. You can be _my_ number one fan.

Fan Girl: I don't want to be your number one fan! I want to be IKUTO'S number one fan!

Ikuto: _Nice_. I'm going to promote you for insulting Sterling, but I can't because you're already on the highest level possible.

Fan Girl: *sniffles* So you _do_ want me as your number one fan?

Ikuto: Of course.

Fan Girl: YAY! I love you so much!

Sterling: You're such a player, Ikuto. If she were _my_ number one fan, I would treat her so much better.

Ikuto: Whatever.

The Voice: So Sterling, let me inform you about the fan girl.

Sterling: Uh…sure.

Fan Girl: Hey, I thought you left!

The Voice: She likes Ikuto _and_ you, but she's in denial about liking you.

Fan Girl: I do NOT like Sterling.

The Voice: See my point?

Sterling: Hm…interesting.

Ikuto: What's so interesting?

Sterling: The fan girl secretly likes me too.

Fan Girl: I do NOT!

Sterling: But she's in denial.

Fan Girl: I am NOT!

Ikuto: The voice told me about that, but honestly, I think the voice is lying.

Sterling: You're just saying that because if she likes me, then it's to _my_ advantage.

Ikuto: No. I'm saying that based on her behavior.

Sterling: That's the whole point of _secret_. You're not supposed to be able to tell if she actually likes me or not.

Fan Girl: But you _can_ because I'm telling you that I DON'T!

The Voice: This is very entertaining.

Fan Girl: I thought you left (again).

The Voice: Of course not. Why should I leave when there's so much drama going on?

Fan Girl: Stalker.

The Voice: Well, that beats perverted cat.

Ikuto: I'm still here.

Sterling: Well, I beat all of you because I'm completely innocent. So, the fan girl should be _my_ number one fan rather than that pervert's.

Ikuto: I am NOT a pervert.

Sterling: Now I see why the fan girl likes you so much. You both have denial problems.

Ikuto and Fan Girl: We do NOT have denial problems!

Sterling: Sure you don't.

Ikuto: You better take that back blondie.

Sterling: Never, pervert!

Ikuto: *attacks Sterling*

Sterling: AAH! My one hundred dollar haircut! NO! My two hundred dollar leather jacket!

Fan Girl: If only Ikuto could do that to the voice, too.

Sterling: *shrieks and runs away*

Ikuto: *grins evilly* I _did_ say to be careful of my tail. *swishes tail back and forth*


	3. Chapter 3

Fan Girl: ...Doo doo doo doo…

The Voice: Hey, I know that it's your birthday.

Fan Girl: Really? I've been trying to keep that a secret. I hate aging.

The Voice: Just don't go in your house until five p.m.

Fan Girl: Why?

The Voice: Just listen to me.

Fan Girl: Fine. Whatever. You're lucky that I have an orthodontist appointment today until five.

The Voice: Whatever. Happy Birthday!

~At five p.m.~

Fan Girl: *enters house* Why is it so dark? *flips on light*

Yoru, Ikuto, Sterling, and the Voice: Surprise! Happy Sweet Sixteen!

Fan Girl: Ugh! Voice! I told you that I've been trying to keep this a secret!

The Voice: Sorry. Couldn't help it.

Yoru: We got presents nya!

Fan Girl: I-I can't accept that.

Sterling: Of course you can. It's your birthday.

Fan Girl: Still…

Ikuto: But we spent so much time trying to find something.

Fan Girl: Oh, all right.

Sterling: *faces Ikuto*How do you do that?

Ikuto: *shrugs*

Yoru: Here's my present nya!

Fan Girl: *opens* Omigosh! It's Catching Fire! I was just going to order it today! Thanks Yoru!

Yoru: No problem nya!

Sterling: Hey! Catch.

Fan Girl: *fumbles while trying to catch the present*

Ikuto: *catches it and hands it to Fan Girl*

Fan Girl: Thanks. *opens* It's a poster of you. You're so vain, Sterling.

Sterling: But I thought you liked me.

Fan Girl: Don't ever listen to what the voice says.

The Voice: Still in denial I see…

Ikuto: Here you go, Dee.

Fan Girl: *opens* Omigosh! It's a poster of you! Yay! I'm going to hang it up in my room!

Sterling: …Impossible…

Ikuto: *shrugs*

Fan Girl: So…um…where's your present, voice?

The Voice: My present is organizing this party.

Fan Girl: Er…okay…

The Voice: Just kidding. Look under the table.

Fan Girl: *looks under and pulls out a paper bag* A bag?

The Voice: No, stupid, you got to look _in_ the bag.

Fan Girl: Pfft! I knew that. *opens* It's…Blood Promise?

The Voice: I thought you liked that series.

Fan Girl: I do…It's just that I already ordered it a couple of days ago.

The Voice: Oh! I bribed Amazon to mail it earlier and if you look inside the front cover, there's the amount that you paid for the book. So technically, after you figure everything out, I'm basically giving you a free book.

Fan Girl: Oh. Er… Thanks a lot, voice.

The Voice: No problem.

Yoru: Do you want cake nya? It's your favorite nya! Black forest cake nya!

Fan Girl: Wait…how do you know that that's my favorite type of cake?

Yoru: The voice told me nya!

Fan Girl: Wait…how did the voice know that?

The Voice: I know everything.

Fan Girl: Stalker.

The Voice: Well, at least stalker beats perverted cat.

Ikuto: I'm still here.

Sterling: Aw, come on. Let's not do this again. After all, it _is_ the Fan Girl's birthday.

Yoru: Do what nya?

Ikuto: Beat Sterling up.

Sterling: You did NOT beat me up.

Ikuto: Want to have a rematch?

Sterling: Fine!

Fan Girl: GUYS!

Ikuto: Sorry, Fan Girl.

Sterling: Yeah, sorry.

Fan Girl: That's fine. So, who wants some cake?

Yoru: Me nya!

Fan Girl:*slices a piece of cake for everyone except the voice* Are you sure you don't want a piece of cake, voice?

The Voice: How am I supposed to eat it? I'm a voice, remember?

Fan Girl: Right. Sorry.

~Couple of hours later~

Fan Girl: Okay. I'm really tired so I'm going to stop the party. Sorry guys.

Sterling: Nah, that's fine. I'll be leaving now. Bye! Happy Birthday!

Yoru: Happy Birthday nya!

Ikuto: Happy Birthday number one fan.

The Voice: Happy Birthday!

Fan Girl: Bye guys! Thanks for the party!

~Outside of Dee's house~

Ikuto: Well, since the party's over, we can have our rematch now.

Sterling: Sure thing.

Ikuto: *attacks*

Sterling: AAH! *runs away before Ikuto has even touched him*


End file.
